A Change In Plans
by sweetiepie1110
Summary: Mr. Condor has given everyone a week off. Sonny plans to go to Wisconsin to spend some time with her family, but after Chad's flight from Wisconsin to New York is canceled due to weather, he is stuck with Sonny. Will this finally bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

**A Change in Plans**

_Sonny POV_

Condor Studios is a buzz. Everyone has been in a frenzy since Mr. Condor broke the news. I can hear cheers, squeals, screams, and yelps. After a mad rush during the holiday season to get in a couple more episodes for each of the shows, Mr. Condor has given everyone a week off. That meant a whole week to go to the beach, sleep, relax, fly to someone special, or even just go home. And that is exactly what I plan on doing, going home to Wisconsin.

"Hey Tawni, have you seen my knit sweater? You know the one with the little snowmen on it?" I ask as I frantically pack my suitcase. My plane leaves in two hours and I have to be at the airport in one.

"Oh yeah the gross on. Umm yeah I think I threw into your bottom dresser drawer because it was so ugly it was blinding me." Tawni responds while staring at herself in the mirror. I give her a quick glare then open the drawer to discover the sweater her mom had knit her for Christmas last year. It is my favorite holiday sweater and I can't imagine going back to Wisconsin without it.

"Thanks" I squeal. "O my goodness Tawni I am so excited to go to Wisconsin. In just 10 hours I will back home in my house with my family sipping hot chocolate and eating cheese by the fire. What are you doing during break?"

"Not sure. I am trying to decide on whether flying to fashion week in Paris, going to the beach, or just staying here and keep staring at myself. God I am gorgeous!" Just as I start to giggle at Tawni and zip up my suitcase, I hear a voice that gives me butterflies.

"Knock, knock. Why hello Randoms." says the blue eyed drama snob with a smug smile on his face.

"Ugh what do you want Chad?" I say. Even though he is beautiful to look at with that creamy blonde hair and the one eye that sparkles, he knows just how to get under my skin which is annoying and infuriating, but yet also charming.

"Just wanted to make you jealous Monroe. See while you're probably going back Wisconsin since well you have no where better to go, I am going to be staying in an all-expenses-paid five star hotel suite overlooking Central Park in New York City."

"Really Chad? Wow I am so jealous ! Please take me with you so I can spend a whole week with you and bask in the glory of your Chadness in a 5 star hotel suite overlooking Central Park. God, if you took me with you it would be a dream come true! Oh please Chaddy please?" I sarcastically and over-dramatically plead just to piss him off.

"Haha oh funny little Sonny. Its funny how you use your humor to hide your true feelings for me." Chad says stepping closer to me.

"Haha oh Chad," I say batting my eyes. "it's funny how I use my humor to tell you nicely how much you disgust me." And I push him away laughing. I look down at Tawni in the chair and she gives me this look implying there is something between me and Chad. Which there isn't and there never will be, okay hopefully maybe one day. Ugh never mind. I mouth to her ' _shut up' _ and she just giggles and turns back to her mirror.

"One day Monroe. One day you will realize just how amazing I am."

"Fine" I say.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So are we good?" I ask.

"Oh we are so good. Anyway, when do you leave?"

"Actually about now. My plane to Wisconsin takes off in 2 hours." I reply.

"Not flight 1022 to Wisconsin that takes off at 12:05 p.m.?"

I look down at my ticket "Yep that's the one. Why?"

"Well Sonny looks like we are flying together." He says. My heart drops and flutters at the same time. Is that even possible.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean flying together?" I stutter. O god why am I so nervous all of a sudden.

"I am flying to Wisconsin then taking another plane to New York. So looks like we are stuck together now and for a good 6 hours. Can't wait for you to bask in the glory of my Chadness 10,000 miles high. See you on the plane." He says as he winks at me and walks out of my dressing room. I feel my cheeks flush and my heart pound as I turn around to grab my suitcase.

"O my god." Tawni says with her jaw dropped, staring at me awed.

"What?" I ask although I know that she is about to say.

"Girl you are in way to deep." Whoa was not expecting that.

"NO! Eww! I don't like Chad. No!" I say as my voice gets all high pitched. Crap.

"Denial." She states turning back to her mirror.

"I am not in denial!" Ugh why can't I make my voice lower.

"Okaaayyy whatever you say."

"Shut up Tawni. I have to go. I am late. Have a nice vacation"

"You too! Oh and get some from Chad Dylan Pooper. I know you want to" She laughs.

"Shut up Tawni." I yell as I close the dressing room door and as I walk through the stuido I see Chad's Mackenzie Falls picture.

"Maybe Tawni was right." I say under my breath and I realize that everything is about to change and this vacation is going to be very interesting.

**Okay what do you guys think! It's my first story so I hope you all liked it and the next chapter will be up soon! Lots of Channy romance so stay tuned and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chad POV_

Chad Dylan Cooper never arrives on time. So when the annoyed-looking stewardess taking the boarding passes at the gate gives me a dirty look, I am not happy for two reasons. One, I am already stressed out about almost missing the flight, making sure my press stays good, and not to mention the pretty brown-eyed comedy star who is already on the plane. Two, I mean how can this woman not know who I am! I am freaking Chad Dylan Cooper! So as she gives me back my boarding pass and tells me to hurry up, I force a smile and give her a wink.

"Stop winking and get on the plane." Geez, this woman was not budging. I mean, here I am. Young, blonde haired, blue eyed, with a smile that melts the hearts of girls across the world and this woman who I haven't even been mean to, is resisting my charm. Whatever. As long as Sonny falls for it, then that's all that matters. Wait, what I am I thinking. I can't like Sonny. Not only is she below me and a random, but she kinda talks too much and has all of these "funny stories" which never seem to be funny, which I guess is cute. Stupid cute.

As I walk onto the plane I greet the younger stewardess in her mid-twenties. Now she recognizes me. I can tell because she blushes a little and immediately wants to help me find my seat. Usually I would use this star struck stewardess to practice my flirting, but for some reason the only thing I can think about is finding my Sonny. Not that Sonny is mine or anything. I mean she is just Sonny. Funny funny Sonny. Oh, never mind.

Just as I mentally tell myself to shut up and am making my way down the first class aisle to my seat, she catches my eye. First I think what is she, a Random, doing in first class? Then I think of course she would make conversation with the little old lady sitting next to her.

"Why fancy seeing you here Sonny." I say as a smile spreads across my face. She looks up at me with a mix of surprise, excitement, and annoyance in her eyes.

"Oh hi Chad." She says flatly, forcing a smile on her face.

"Oh come on Monroe. You know you're happy to see me."

"Yes. I am so thrilled. Seeing you is a dream come true." She replies fakely.

"Wait, you two know each other?" says the old lady sweetly.

"Why yes. We are best friends." I reply causing Sonny to glare at me and get all defensive.

"No, no, no. I hate him. We are nothing near friends." Sonny says rapidly.

"Oh Sonny. Stop playing coy. Actually mam, she has a secret crush on me." I say kindly to the old woman.

"Wha-" Yes. Once again I make Sonny speechless. God why is she so cute.

"Oh then here dear, take my seat." The old lady starts to stand up.

"No, no. That's really not necessary" Sonny starts to argue.

"Really mam? Wow that is so kind of you. Here is my ticket. I am sitting two rows back. Seat 5B." I say giving her my ticket. I put my carry-on into the overhead compartment and slid into the seat next to the shocked and angered Sonny.

"Why so upset Monroe? Thought me sitting next to you would make your day? Come on you know you're excited." I say turning my Chad Charm on maximum as I smile and touch her hand that is resting on her armrest. This surprises her and she quickly moves her hand and crosses her arms while a rose-colored pink flushes on her cheeks.

"Chad you always find a way to piss me off. You know that?"

"Aww come on Sunshine. Smile. I am here."

"Yeah and that's why I am pissed off."

"Okay. Whatever you say." And just as she starts to come up with a rebuttle and opens her mouth to yell at me the plane starts to take off. Suddenly Sonny's face turns white and blank and she leans into her seat looking like she has seen a ghost.

"Sonny, are you okay?" I ask genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. Just. Scared. Of. Flying." She slowly chatters out through her teeth. Though I pretend to be annoyed with her and will not admit to her or myself that I actually love her, seeing her there scared and panicked made me realize that her pain was my pain multiplied by 100 and I would do anything to make her feel calm. So I grab her hand and put it into mine sending shocks of electricity up my arm. I ignore the tingling and my excitement and begin to calm her down.

"Sonny. Sonny. Look at me. Just take deep breaths and look at me." She slowly turns her head, breathing in and out, and locks her eyes with mine. Our faces are inches apart and all I can think and feel is _Wow. This is the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. Those brown eyes just melt my heart and if only I could stare at her like this forever. Maybe I should just lean in and kiss her. Come on Chad. Now is your chance. Just kiss her_. And just as I get the courage to lean in and kiss her, she turns her head and breaks our gaze.

"Umm… thanks Chad. Sorry about my little freakout." She awkwardly apologizes as she slowly removes her hand from mine. I feel this sudden rush of sadness as our fingers unlock and start wishing to hold her hand once more.

"It was…uh..no big deal." I say trying to overcome the awkwardness between us. Ugh, why can't I just hold her hand again? I sit there for a few minutes trying to think of something suave and charming to say to somehow get her hand back into mine or to somehow get our faces that close again. Finally I decide on just making casual conversation and seeing where that goes.

"Hey Sonny?" I ask using as much charm as I can gather with all of the nerves that fill my body. When I look over at her though I see her flawless face resting on the back of her chair as she peacefully sleeps. She moans quietly and her head falls onto my shoulder.

"Well maybe we aren't holding hands, but I'll settle for this." I say under my breath as a smile falls on my face. I look over and see the old woman who gave me her seat smiling at me and giving me a little wink. I turn my face forward and realize that I haven't felt this content in a long time. And with that feeling of pure bliss, I drift off thinking that maybe this plane ride is the start of something new, the start of something "Sonny". 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been like a week! I am super busy with midterms! Thanks for all the reviews but I could definitely use more! So please REVIEW!

Sonny POV

"Wake up Sonshine... Sonshine wake up." I am in a sound sleep until I hear this gentle voice in my ear calling my Sonshine. I melt into the object my head is resting on, whatever it is, and then I feel a soft hand push my hair back across my face. The same sexy voice whispers in my ear again to wake up, man I must be in a dream because I am picturing Prince Charming next to me telling me to wake up. I go back into consciousness and realize that this "Prince Charming" is Chad. O CRAP! I immediately open my eyes to see how much I have embarrassed myself.

"O my god." I say as I open my eyes to find my head on Chad's shoulder and my face flushes a shade of crimson as I jerk my way back into my seat.

"Chad I am so ummm…. Sorry about that." I say as I dig for a mirror in my purse to see how bad I look.

"It was totally fine Sonny. I am sorry I woke you up, but we are landing in five minutes." He says. I nod as I finally find my mirror and O MY GOD, I LOOK LIKE CRAP! My chocolate brown hair is in knots everywhere, my mascara is smudged, and I have a big red mark on my face from Chad's shoulder. I start to scramble to put myself back together, running my left hand fingers through my hair to work out the knots and wiping off the smeared mascara with my right hand.

"Concerned about how you look in front of me Sonny?" Chad asks with a smirk across his face.

"No just concerned about how I look in public Chad." I reply now pissed off. However, my anger melts away when I think I hear him murmer _Stupid Cute _under his breath. I probably didn't hear anything, but what if I did. Anyways, I push now combed hair back behind my ear and relax as I finally look semi-decent now.

"Now landing in Madison, Wisconsin. Everybody please fasten your seatbelts. We may have a bumpy landing." The captain announces over the airplane speakers. Next thing I know the airplane is getting closer and closer to the ground and as soon as we are about to touch, the airplane starts to shake violently. As we touch the ground I feel my body jump up and down in my seat. Fear rushes through my body and suddenly Chad grabs my hand, and I am at ease. I close my eyes with a feeling of safety as his hand is in mine and next thing I know the bumping ceases. I think that Chad would release my hand, but he doesn't. As we sit there waiting for the captain to give us the clear, he keeps his hand in mine, never letting go. If only his hand could stay there forever. I look over at Chad and his eyes meet mine. We sit there and gaze at each other for a second.

"Sonny, I…" he says smoothly like he is about to say something really personal when suddenly the seatbelt bell rings and the captain gives us the clear.

"Well, Monroe, here is your carryon." Chad tosses me my bag, almost hitting me in the face. Just as I think things are getting romantic or better between us, he goes back to same old Chad. He grabs his bag, fixes his perfect blonde hair, then says, "lets go" and leads me off the plane. As he does, he winks at the younger pretty stewardess, who blushes furiously. I wonder what that is about as envy fills my heart. For some reason, now I am pretty pissed off and don't even want to look at Chad anymore.

"Hey Sonny, I know you probably want to go see your family, but before you go to the baggage claim, will you please come just check to see if my flight is on time." He says as we enter the randomly crowded airport. This airport is never crowded, so something must be going on.

"Yeah, whatever." I say grouchily to Chad. I am still reeling over the wink between him and the stewardess.

"Geez, Sonny, don't know what took your sunshine away but seriously. Your home, perk up." Chad says, kinda annoyed by my grouchiness. I trail behind him as we make our way to the screens that show whether flights are on time or not and as we reach there, we see the news is on the tv next to the screens, showing a huge snow storm in New York.

"Over two feet of snow has hit New York City and surrounding areas today and the system will continue bringing at least another foot to two feet of snow in the next five to seven days. It has been a long time since New York has seen a snowstorm of this size. JFK International Airport in New York City has already canceled all of their incoming and outgoing flights for this week and is closed for the time being." The newswoman says.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Chad mumbles over and over again. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, but I am going to get my luggage. My parents just texted me and there are down their ready to meet me." I respond still annoyed. Just as I think I have gotten rid of him and am walking away, Chad catches up to me and starts walking beside me. I shoot him an angry glare so he knows that I am pissed off.

"Sorry, I just don't know what to do and need to get away from the news. Come on Monroe, cheer up. You're in the company of Chad Dylan Cooper."

"That's exactly why I am upset." I respond trying not to look at him because if I look at him then all of my worries will wash away and I will fall back into that dreamy daze I get as soon as I look in his eyes.

"Is it Sonny, is it really?" He jokes with that wide smile that melts my heart.

"Yes. It is. Really!" I huff.

"Fine." He yells as we walk down the stairs.

"Fine." I respond now looking up at him, really angry.

"Good."

"Good." Just as I shout my last good, I look up to find myself in the baggage claim and in front of my parents with shocked looks on their faces.

"Mom! Dad!" I run up to them and embrace them pushing the over a little, as I try to avoid the whole Chad situation. God have I missed them.

"Sonny we missed you so much." My dad says as we slowly untwine. "But uh, is this your boyfriend or something?" My mom smirks and I shoot her a little death glare as my cheeks flush from embarassment. She knows all about Chad, but my dad, who stays in Wisconsin for work, has no idea who Chad is or our history.

"No no no no no no. Uh, dad… this is Chad Dylan Cooper. He works in my studio on the show Mackenzie Falls. We are just friends, if you could even say that." I say awkwardly.

"It nice to meet you sir. I have heard so much about you." Chad says smoothly and calmly like nothing awkward has happened at all.

"Sorry, my mistake Chad. So umm are you visiting Wisconsin too?" My dad asks.

"No sir. I was supposed to go to New York, but my flight was canceled, so I am trying to figure out where I am going next."

"Chad, you should come stay with us. Sonny's grandma is in the guest room right now, but Sonny has an extra bed in her room you could sleep in." My mom says smiling. O my god.

"Oh no, Chad, I mean you don't want or have to stay with us. I mean you probably want to go back to L.A. or something." I say hoping he agrees with me.

"Actually, there is nothing in L.A. so if you wouldn't mind, Mrs. Monroe, I will take you up on that offer." He replies and looks at me smiling. My heart sinks into my chest and nerves fill my stomach.

"Great Chad! Here we will get your luggage then be on our way!" My mom says as she and my dad walk over to the baggage gate.

"Don't pretend you're not excited Sonshine. You plus me equals your version of the best week ever." He winks and smiles at me as he walks over to my parents.

"O my god." Is all I can say as my cheeks get heated and I can't help but smile and think, "_definitely the best week ever."_

Hope you all liked this chapter! Please please please review! Next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. Finally starting to get more into the story, so it's easier to write! **

Ch. 4

Chad POV

So you know that feeling you have when you have just accomplished something great and are so proud of yourself for winning? Like how I felt after I won my first Tween Choice Award? Well that's how I feel now. Sonny is sitting next to me in the backseat of her Mom and Dad's Volkswagon (typical) and she hasn't said a word to me except "Watch out Chad!" and "God Chad!" when I accidently bumped into her with my suitcase and accidentally stepped on her foot. I can tell she is pissed that I am staying with her for a week, but honestly I am kind of hoping that she is just acting right now and that that sour puss on her face is just pretend. This could really be the best week ever, for the both of us. I mean, come on! She is the luckiest girl in America right now because she is sharing a room, with me, the greatest actor of our generation, for a whole week. This could finally be our chance to really become friends, or maybe even more than friends… if you catch my drift.

"So Chad, are you and Sonny good friends?" her dad asks trying to make small talk since the car ride has been pretty awkward with Sonny being so quiet.

"Oh yeah daddy! We are best friends!" She says sarcastically cheerfully with a twinge of bitterness. I decide to use my irresistible charm on her.

"Actually Mr. Monroe, I value Sonny a lot as a friend. She is actually my favorite actor over at So Random!" I reply politely with a sincere smile. She turns and looks at me stunned.

"What?" I ask to her, trying to act surprised, "You are. Oh and did she ever tell you that she is amazing at Musical Chairs. Ha, she even beat me." She has perked up now, and is starting to enjoy the conversation.

"Well that's because I cheated." She says laughing

"Still you won. And anyways, it was when you cheated that I realized that I wanted to get to know you."

"Why? Because it was something a heartless person like you would do?" She gives me this look with her eyes and I make sure mine stay locked on hers.

"No… It's because at that moment I realized that you were strong, determined, and would do anything for your friends." I smile. Wow, I am so good at this whole "be charming" thing. Our eyes are still locked and she starts to blush as she looks down at her lap. God she is so adorable.

"Wow Chad, I didn't know you could be nice?" She chuckles trying to avoid any awkwardness.

"I have my moments." I grin thinking about our dance her "secret prom" last year. She must be thinking about it to because she looks up at me with smiling with her warm chocolaty brown eyes.

"Do you Chad, do you really?" she jokes

"Yes. I do. Really." I laugh as I realize that I can't wait for a whole week full of moments like these.

"Ha. Well fine." She says trying to start our typical quarrel.

"Fine." I reply trying to sound angry, but I can't help from keeping the corners of my lips upwards and smiling.

"Good." She tries not to laugh, but still is trying to sound angry at the same time.

"Good." I attempt to say sternly.

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good." I say as I reach out my so it gently touches hers. She doesn't even flinch as my fingers graze over the back of her hand. I don't keep them there long, but just long enough for her to slightly blush and look at me with those eyes and a slight grin across her face. We gaze at each other for a few moments when her dad breaks our peaceful silence.

"So I guess you two are friends." Mr. Monroe says with a smirk on his face as he looks over at Mrs. Monroe with a knowing look on his face. Oh no, please not Selena all over again.

"Well are shows are rivals and we do hate each other sometimes, but yeah I guess we are kinda sorta friends, in a weird way." Sonny replies as she looks back at me.

"Yeah, honey, these two have a very different kind of relationship." Mrs. Monroe states winking at her husband. Oh god what is she up to? An awkward silence falls over the car and all I can think about is how happy I am to be here. The most beautiful girl in the world is sitting next to me and for 7 days I will be able to stare at her whenever I want. This is my chance to understand my feelings for Sonny and really see if she is everything I think she is. For some reason though, I have a feeling that she won't be all the things I think she is. She will be more.

"Well kids, we are here." Mrs. Monroe says as we pull into this typical Midwestern home. It looks about average sized with two stories and has a big front porch. Painted white with gray shutters, the house sits are about 3 acres of land and snow covers every inch of it. I look over to see Sonny beaming as she looks at the place she grew up. As soon as we park in the driveway she yells at me to get out of the car, grabs my hand, and pulls me into the house. A mix of modern and antique, the house is quaint and has a homey feel that you would only see in the movies. I couldn't have pictured Sonny living anywhere different. She pulls me through the front door and into the foyer and she starts to wander around as if she was looking for something, or someone.

"Granny!" she yells as she spots an older woman standing over the stove in the kitchen which smells of a warm bakery. She embraces who I presume to be her grandma and plants a big kiss on her grandmother's cheek. I stand there in awe, marveled by Sonny and how she is warmest and kindest person I have ever known and I how I wish I could just hold her like she is holding her grandma, with love and care.

"And is this hunk over here your boyfriend?" the grandmother asks breaking her and Sonny's hug.

"Uh no, no, no grandma. This is just my good friend Chad; his flight got canceled so he will be staying with us for the week. Chad this is my Grandma Anna, my dad's mom." Sonny says blushing, typical, and instead of thinking about having to be charming, this older woman just makes me want to be sincere, and better. She is just like an older Sonny.

"It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Monroe." I say reaching out my hand. However she refuses my hand shake and instead wraps me in her arms, making me feel as if I have known her forever.

"Please, just call me Grandma. And wow may I say you are a very handsome young man. Sonny, sweetheart, if I was your age I would have been dating this boy in a heartbeat. What is taking you so long?" the grandmother says immediately causing another awkward moment between Sonny and me.

"Oh well, granny, you know he and I are on rival shows so sometimes we don't always get along." Sonny says trying to break the tension.

"Oh my goodness you two are Romeo and Juliet. Forbidden love, so romantic! Oops, my cookies are ready. Sonny, why don't you show Chad your room since that's where you two will be staying? Oh and check out the new bed I got you! It's a king size." She says as she pulls on her oven mitts.

"Oh my gosh. Chad come with me. Please no, please no, please no." Sonny says as she is running up the wooden staircase to her room with me behind her trying to keep up. What is going on?

"Shit." She mutters under her breath as she opens the door to her bedroom. With two windows overlooking the path to the pond in the backyard, walls painted a golden yellow, a dresser, a bookshelf, and bulletin boards full of pictures, her room breathes Sonny. Then I notice what she is pissed about. The one, single, and large bed. King size. Here we go.

"My grandma must have given my old twin beds to my twin cousins. Shit shit shit." She says as she stands in the doorway. Now he is my perfect chance to flirt.

"This makes everything so much better Sonshine. First a whole week with me, then sharing a room, and now a bed. It just keeps getting better and better." I whisper in her ear and before she can turn around in shock, I push past her and plop down on the bed. I look at her as her jaw is dropped and her face just reads surprise.

"Chad, I don't know about this." She says as she walks closer to the bed.

"Come on, Sonny. You just have to learn to make the best of it." I reply as I pull her down next to me on the bed. And as she fidgets around with the pillows laughing, adorable and beautiful as ever, I mutter under my breath, "I know, I will."

**I really liked writing this chapter, so I hope you all liked it. Lots of cute moments and juicy Channy to come so stay tuned and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sonny with a Chance…. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

Sonny POV

I am not going to lie, but Chad Dylan Cooper staying in my house, sharing my bed for a whole week is kind of exciting. I mean, just look at the kid. Even though he knows just how to get under my skin and can really get me angry, he is beautiful. With those deep blue eyes and the lines that spread across his cheeks when he smiles, how can any girl deny that he is not attractive? It is simply a fact: he is nice to look at. My only goal now is to hide the fact that I can't stop staring at him and keep pretending that I don't like him and that he annoys me. Because if he or anyone found out about how I really feel, well that would just be one big mess.

As I sit here in my windowsill reading my book, I try not to peek over at Chad studying his script on my bed, but I can't help myself. Stay focused on the book, Sonny. He is not as cute as you think he is. I just need to focus on my book, but I can't help but to think about Chad. What was it that he wanted to say to me on the plane? And why was he being so nice and flirtier than usual? Then I hear the golden voice that breaks my thought-

"Sonny, I am bored. Let's do something." He says looking over from my bed.

"Chad, you have been here for an hour. How are you already bored?"

"I don't know I just am" he responds.

"Okay what do you want to do?" I say looking at him from across the room, forcing the butterflies to rest in my stomach.

"I don't know. I don't live here."

"Oh yeah. Right." I nodded feeling like an idiot. Jesus Sonny, pull yourself together. Okay, Chad is bored so what can we do. Where can we go …

"Okay well I want to show you something. But you will have to put on your coat and boots because its outside and we will have to walk to get there." I say nervously, knowing where I was about to take him.

"Great! Finally something to do!" rolling my eyes I hopped off the windowsill and walked over to my closet. Pulling out my snow boots and winter coat, I look over and laugh at Chad who is struggling to put on his boots and falls over onto my bed.

"Haha seriously wow, the greatest actor of our generation is so spoiled he can't even put on his bots." I scoff as I put on my pair.

"Shut up Monroe. I grew up in L.A. where there is no snow so it's not like have a lot of boot experience." He says as he finally manages to put his final boot on.

"Whatever. Fine." I say putting on my hat that I knitted for myself last year.

"Fine." He says glancing over at me from the bed.

"Good." I say making eye contact.

"Good." He responds walking over to me.

"Fine." I refuse to look away and smirk appears on my face.

"Fine." He is now right in front of me, inches away. Mmm, he smells like peppermint and honey and sweetness. God I want him.

"So are we good." I say trying really hard to catch my breath after he obviously took it away.

"Oh, we are so good," he says quietly, almost romantically. He reaches up and tugs at my hat to fix it slightly pulling it down. Holy crap, I am kind of speechless right now. I look up at him, god he is tall, and just keep looking into his eyes refusing to break this gaze and still at a loss for words. Come on Chad, say something because otherwise we are kind of stuck here.

"So tour guide, where are we going." He finally says breaking our stare, thank the frickin lord.

"It's a surprise." I say walking over to my door to leave the room.

"I hate surprises." He says raising his eyebrows as if he is about to argue with me.

"Well sucks for you." I say quickly, then skipping out of my room, I yell at him to come along and to follow me. Just as I think he won't come, I hear his feet thud down the stairs. God he looks good in his jacket and boots, like wintery sexy.

"Just so you know, since this is a surprise and I hate surprises, if whatever you're showing me sucks, well then you're sleeping on the floor tonight." He says opening the front door for me. It's funny how he can be an ass and a gentleman all at once. I lead him out the front door and into the wintery cold.

"So can I at least have a clue about where you are you taking me?" he asks as we walk through my backyard which then leads into a path in our woods.

"Nope, this is an adventure. Plus I want to see the look on your face when we get there." I respond as I lead him into the woods on the beaten down path that I have made over the years. We step over roots and broken limbs of trees. After we hop over the small creek, I can finally start to see the trees break in the distance. Chad has been complaining this whole time about getting his designer jeans dirty and I keep telling him to shut up and that it will all be worth it. However, for the past couple minutes he has been quiet, like he is deep in thought.

"Sonny?" he asks as if he is genuinely concerned about something

"Yeah Chad?" I respond more focused on how close we are to getting there. Next thing I know he jogs up so he is next to me.

"I need to tell you something." Holy crap, does he know how I really feel? Does he feel the same? Shit shit what is happening?

"Y-yeah?" I stutter out nervously once again looking up into his deep blue, like really really blue, eyes thinking this is the moment that I have been waiting for.

"If these jeans have a stain on them, you're buying me a new pair." My heart literally drops like 10 stories and I get this pit feeling in my stomach. Come on Sonny, keep yourself together.

"Chad, there is something called stain remover and a washing machine. I am not buying you a new pair of jeans. Can't you just appreciate nature?"

"No. Chad Dylan Cooper appreciates five things and only five things: money, fame, publicity, looking good, and Mackenzie Falls. Nature is not one of those five, ever."

"Ever?" I say as we approach the break in the trees which leads to my spot, my paradise, my happiness.

"Ever." He states looking down at me as we walk out of the woods, obviously not looking at his surroundings.

"How about now?" I say looking around. I glance up to him to see his jaw dropped and his eyes wide. He notices the beauty of this place and understands why I love it so much. This is my lake. As we stand on a huge rock that rests on the side of the lake, we can see the sun high above the frozen and partially snow covered frozen water. The pine trees across the banks give the lake a secluded and serene feeling as if he and I are the people on the face of the Earth. Though it isn't as beautiful in winter as it is in the spring, summer, and fall, this lake is the essence of beauty and I love it.

"Sonny, this is amazing. You are totally not sleeping on the floor tonight" He says still stunned.

"I know. I am glad you like it." I giggle taking in my place again after so long away from it as I sit down on my rock, my second home.

"How did you find it?"He asks now joining me sitting down right next to me so our bodies are basically touching.

"My dad and I found it by chance when I was a little girl and I just kept coming back. I just couldn't resist this place. I come here whenever I am stressed or worried, or whenever I have a problem. I come here to think things through and to just be alone. This place means everything to me. I came here all the time when my grandpa was sick and after he first died, or while my mom had breast cancer. This place is like my sanctuary."

"Wow. I understand why you come here; I mean it's so peaceful and perfect. Wait, when did your mom have cancer?"

"She was diagnosed with Stage 2 breast cancer when I was 13 and after a year of chemo and radiation, she was cancer-free and has been ever since. They caught it early and everything still turned out fine, but it was honestly one of the worst years of my life." I say looking across the lake trying to fight the tears.

"Sonny, I am so sorry you had to go through that. If anything, it has made you who you are today which I am thankful for." He says genuinely.

"What do you mean?"

"You're mom survived cancer which probably made you stronger, more confident, and more optimistic. It helped shaped your life and who you are. Don't think that I am just trying to suck up or be overly nice but Sonny, who you are, is amazing." The tears break free and stream down my cheeks as he says this and I look up at him speechless once again. He is everything I want, and everything I need. He is perfect.

"Chad, I can't tell you how much that means to me. Thank you." I lean in and wrap my arms around him, feeling his warm body up against mine. As we sit on my rock hugging, it feels as if we are the only ones on this world, tucked away in our own little piece of heaven. And all I can think is that this is the perfect moment and if only it could last forever.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! Lots more to come, but please review and maybe offer suggestions for what you would like to see in the future! Just review and comment and let me know what you think! Love you all!**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Chad POV

"Chad, I can't tell you how much that means to me. Thank you." Sonny says to me, as her eyes softly fill with tears and her deep brown eyes look so soft. She leans in and wraps her arms around my neck and I grab her waist returning the hug. As we sit on this huge, random rock overlooking a snow-covered lake with pine trees and woods everywhere, I can't help but feel like this is where I am meant to be forever: somewhere perfect, away from Hollywood and everyone, with Sonny in my arms. I want to hold onto her forever, tell her that she is the one and that I am madly in love with her, but I can't. One, I am pretty sure she hates me so that might not work out to well in my favor. Two, well this kind of isn't the right time since she just told me that her mom used to have cancer, might make things awkward you know? Three, we are supposed to be rivals. Our casts hate each other and if we got together the paparazzi and press would go crazy, and things can become well not-so-Sonny. I am contemplating all this while she stays in my arms, crying. I realize this is my chance, to tell her about the real me, the real Chad Dylan Cooper and to cheer her up. This is my moment to show her that I am not a bad guy, let her enjoy one of my "moments." I slowly pull away from her and a smidge of regret hits me because all I want to do is hold her again.

"Sonny, I-" just as I am about to tell her about the real me, her god damn phone starts to moo. She gets service out here?

"Hold on Chad. Hello?" She says as she answers her phone. Seriously? This would happen to me.

"Okay mom! We will be right in!" Sonny hangs up her phone and looks at me. "Hey Chad that was my mom. Umm dinner is ready, so we got to go in. But what did you want to say?" She asks eagerly.

"Oh um, never mind." I say pushing back the disappointment in my stomach. I force a smile and stand up on top of the rock. I reach out my hand to help her up and as her hand is mine I feel as if everything in the world is perfect. She is perfect. She releases our grip and starts to lead me back towards her house. As I follow her, I can't help but to stare as I am lost in thought. She is everything I could ever want and everything I could ever need, except for the fact that she is a Random. Jesus, I need to stop thinking about all of this. Chad Dylan Cooper does not think, he is a "do-er". Not like a manwhore, but I get what I want. I have balls of steel. I just need to take Sonny in my arms and tell her that I like/love her. No, no. That can't happen because she is a Random and she makes me too nervous. I am contemplating what to do as we arrive back at the Monroe house.

"Chad? Chad!" Sonny snaps her hand in front of my face.

"Jesus what?" I say suddenly since she broke my thoughts.

"Are you okay? You were way too quiet the whole way back."

"Yeah I am fine. Just lost in thought." I say closing the front door as we step inside.

"What were you thinking about?" She asks looking very intrigued as if she knows what I was thinking and is forcing it out of me.

"Umm..." Okay Chad now is your chance. You can finally tell her everything. Everything about your past, how you feel about her now, and how you want a future with her. Man up.

"Sonny, I-"

"KIDS! DINNER! COME INTO THE DINING ROOM!" Sonny's grandma shouts. Seriously old lady? Right now? You had to interrupt us at this exact moment. Okay well, I guess it just isn't meant to be right now.

"Coming Grandma!" I shout and I start walking towards the dining room.

"But-" Sonny mumbles looking disappointed that I am not going to confess anything to her.

"It's nothing. We can talk later if you want. Come on Sonshine." I say opening the door towards the dining room. Sonny flashes her beaming smile at me as she walks into the dining room. I notice that her family has sat us right next to each other. Why do I have a feeling that this dinner is going to invade very much into our personal relationship. We sit down next to each other both feeling a little embarrassed. Sonny's dad said a short prayer and we began to eat. Immediately the questions begin.

"So Chad, how did you and Sonny meet?" Sonny's dad asks. Sonny shoots me a look with a slight giggle under her smile.

"Was it love at first sight?" Her grandma asks. Sonny's slight smile turns into panic as she swallows her food with a big gulp quickly to respond.

"Grandma you know Chad and I are just friends. Definitely not in love." She responds quickly. I think I hear her mumble "not yet anyway" but I brush it off my shoulder so I don't over analyze anything.

"Well, Mr. Monroe, I met Sonny in our studio's cafeteria. She was dressed as Madge the Waitress for some sketch where she had to wear a fat suit. Naturally, as soon as she saw me she went into spastic fan mode and smiled so big it definitely lit up the whole room. She introduced herself and I was well kind of a jerk to her." I say laughing.

"He flaunted himself, told me Sonny was a nice name, signed an autograph I didn't even ask for, then as I marveled at it, he stole my froyo." She says grinning at me.

"Then I stole her golf cart parking spot."

"The whole cast of SoRandom hated me," she says looking back at her family who were smiling with so much delight it was ridiculous, "But after I clucked at him like a chicken and an intense game of musical chairs, it all worked out."

"What an interesting story." Her dad says somewhat concerned about his daughter, I think it was the whole clucking like a chicken thing.

"So were two then instantly friends?" Grandma asks totally entranced by the story.

"Not exactly," I reply still smiling, "After a few pranks on Sonny and the Randoms, a fake date, stealing her interview, a talk show gone wrong, and the whole Kiss Cam incident, we eventually become somewhat tolerant of each other."

"And now you're here." Mrs. Monroe says. I knew that she knew everything.

"And Mrs. Monroe, I can't tell you how happy I am." I say as I reach under the table and grab the hand of the girl sitting next to me. Giving it a little squeeze, she looks over with a slight color of crimson on her cheeks, a bright smile on her face, and tangles her fingers into mine.

As always guys review! Sorry this took so long to get up! Love you all! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sonny With A Chance… though I wish I did!**

Ch. 7

Sonny POV

As I lay here in my bed, I can't help but to go over my day with Chad. The plane ride, the car ride, the time at my rock, dinner, and all of the flirty moments. Everything just doesn't make sense. How have we gone from mortal enemies, to me telling him about my mom, and then to now, with me waiting in an empty bed for him to come out of the shower and join me? Something just isn't right with the universe. I shouldn't have these butterflies every single time I look at him. I shouldn't stumble over my words when I try to speak to him. And I definitely shouldn't keep staring at the bathroom door waiting for him to come out just to get a look at him. Damn, I promised myself I would never fall for anyone like Chad Dylan Cooper. And here I am falling for Chad Dylan Cooper. God help me.

Just as I tell myself to stop staring at the door, it opens. Out walks Chad, shirtless, and in pajama pants. I feel my heart beat a thousand times a minute and I start to immediately lose my breath. _Wow_. If I thought he was beautiful before, Jesus I was wrong. He exudes hotness. Everything about him is perfect. Just perfect.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Chad asks grabbing his shirt off the nightstand. Oh god.

"Oh um...nothing. You know, just umm daydreaming…" I stutter out trying desperately to act naturally.

"Really? It didn't look like nothing. You looked well like you were thinking about someone…" He says sitting next to me on the bed. Oh boy here we go.

"Umm no. no. no. no. I was just thinking about my umm grandma. Oh how I have missed her." I lie through my teeth trying to make myself as believable as possible. This is why I am on a comedy show.

"Sonny Monroe. You honestly expect me to believe that you looked like that while thinking about your grandmother. Come on Sonny. I would say we are friends now," Chad starts to scoot closer to me until his face is maybe six inches away from mine, "Come on, you can tell me."

"Chad. You're right. How do you know me so well?" I say inching my face even closer to his. His smirk turns into a grin because he thinks he is about to get what he wants. And right before our faces touch, I reach up just brushing the side of his cheek. He tries to lean in but I reach over his shoulder and turn off the lamp on the nightstand next to him, making it completely dark. Chad's shoulders hunch over and I fall on the bed laughing.

"Haha Chad you should have seen your face!" I giggle out holding my breath trying so hard not to laugh.

"Really Monroe, really? And umm you should have seen yours when I came out of the bathroom. You were obviously thinking about me."

Though I could barely make him out in the dark, I reached up and pushed him back down on the bed so we were lying on our backs next to each other.

"Dream on Chad."

"Sonny just tell me one thing." He said with a little bit of nerves in his throat and butterflies in my stomach.

"What Chad?" I say shakily pulling the covers over my body trying to act natural.

"Are you still mad that I am here? You know, instead of New York? Be honest." He asks looking over at me in the dark.

I look over at him and try to gaze into his eyes as best I can. I can make out his bone structure and can slightly see the blue sparkle in one of his eyes. He looks perfect even in the dark. As I look over at him I realize that he is it. I can't imagine anyone else I would rather have be in my house, in my bed (not sexually) haha, at this very moment. He is the one I have dreamt about, the prince to my fairytale. I am now finally admitting to myself that he is the one. I admit to myself that I like Chad. I officially have a crush on Chad Dylan Cooper. Oh what am I getting myself in to?

"I mean it's fine you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I was just curious." He says looking back up at the ceiling. Rambling as if he thinks I am denying him. He is cute when he rambles. Stupid cute.

"Chad. Chad look at me." He looks over and fear streaks across his face.

"Chad I am happy you're here. I wouldn't want anyone else to be here, but you." I say smiling and I have never seen Chad happier. He grins really big and we are both at ease.

"Sonny, I am glad I am here too." He then reaches over and skims my face with his hand. And with that he rolls over back on his back and I roll over to face him.

"Good." I say teasingly.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Goodnight Chad."

"Goodnight Sonshine. See me in your dreams." I laugh and brush off his remark, but before I know it, my eyes are closed and there he is smiling at me in my dreams. We are holding hands and sitting on my rock, just the way things are supposed to be.

**I know this chapter is kind of short and I haven't updated in awhile so im sorry! Much more is to come though and will be up soon! Love you all and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If only I owned Sonny With A Chance, but I don't.

_Chad POV_

_Chad's dream: _

"_Oh Chad. Where have you been all my life. I have been looking for you forever."Sonny says to me as she touches my face between her hands. And then it happens. Her soft, perfect, rosy lips touch mine and all I feel is magic. Fireworks and colors are all around as our hands intertwine. Our lips are perfectly synchronized as I whisper under my breath, "Sonny. Oh Sonny. I love you. I love you, I love you…"_

"OW!" I awake from my dream when I suddenly feel a pillow slap me across my face. I look up to see the sun streaming in and Sonny sitting up with a grin on her pretty face and that damn pillow in her hand. Then it hits me. Shit! Did she hear everything I said?

"Chaddy and his dream girl sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! I love you, I love you, I love you!" she says over dramatically and moving her lips as if she were passionately kissing someone. I can feel my cheeks blush with embarrassment.

"CDC embarrassed. Must have been a good dream. So uh, who was it about?" Okay Chad. Now she is up to what you were up to last night. Don't give in. No matter how cute she looks right now in her cottany classic pajamas. Typical Sonny. Still Chad no matter how adorable she looks with her hair all messed up and the slight smudge of mascara under her eyes, don't give in. Even when she looks like hell, she still looks beautiful.

"I was dreaming about you Monroe." I say turning the tables on her. This will take her by surprise and get the pressure off of me. "Yeah you were in my dream and I had just won the Greatest Actor of Our Generation Tween Choice Award, which I mean I win every year, and you on your knees begging for me to kiss you. You kept saying over and over again, "Chad chad chad! I love you, I love you, I love you!" The look on Sonny's face is priceless. The mixture of shock, embarrassment, and anger allows me to read her like a book and I bite my tongue not to laugh at her.

"UH! Okay first off, you've never one the Greates Actor of Our Generation Award and probably never will!" Oh no she didn't….

"Take that back!" I snap getting up on my knees so we are at a level height.

"No! And second off, I will never beg to kiss you and will never kiss you!" She says hitting me with her pillow. Okay, now its war. I grab my pillow and whip it at her arm.

"Oh come on Sonny you've been wanting to kiss me since we have met!" She grabs the pillow and hits me in the shoulder.

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I haven't!" We are now in a full on pillow fight. Our yelling turns to giggling and next thing we know feathers are flying everywhere in the air. We go at it in a war and I cannot remember the last time I had this much fun. After a good ten minutes of our pillow war we end up lying face to face on the end of the bed, out of breath and covered in feathers. I reach over and pull a feather out of her hair. She takes my breath away as she lies there panting and smiling. How can one person do this to me every time I look at her?

"I bet you want to kiss me now." I smirk, but secretly I am hoping with every fiber in my body she gives in. Come on Sonny, come on. She looks up at me with eager eyes. Her eyes flash to my lips. Everything is silent and the only thing I can hear is the beating of my heart. She looks back up at me and she is about to give in when…

"KNOCK KNOCK!" The door opens and there is Sonny's Grandma smiling curiously. Sonny and I sit up in a flash and try to act as normal as possible. Shit what did she see anything?

"Oh kiddies what a mess you two have made. I wonder what you two were up too…" She says with a smirk on her face, still standing in the doorway.

"It was just a pillow fight Grams!" Sonny says ever too quickly. Way to play it cool, Sonshine.

"Oh that would explain the feathers. Sorry I was curious because I heard screaming and giggling and it seems like you two were going pretty hard in here…" Did Sonny's like 80 year old grandma just make a sexual reference… what is this grandma on? And now I see where Sonny gets her meddling from.

"Breakfast!" Sonny's mom yells from downstairs. Thank god because this was getting pretty fricking awkward. Sonny and I both jump up and hurry as fast as we can downstairs to get out of that situation. I walk into the kitchen and the aroma of bacon and eggs and everything breakfast sweeps me off my feet. I pause and breathe it all in. So this is what it is like to be Sonny. This is what it is like to have a real family. Sonny and I take a seat at the kitchen table and Mrs. Monroe brings us plates that are covered with food. Sonny immediately starts stuffing her face, as if she has forgotten all manners, and before I know it, I am doing the same. God this is good.

"So Chad did you sleep well?" Sonny's mom asks sitting down across from us.

As I swallow my food I am about to speak when-

"Oh mom. Chad slept like a baby. He even talks in his sleep." She looks over at me with a smirk on her face.

"Must have been a good dream then." Sonny's mom says.

"Umm… yeah sure." I stumble to say. She has no idea how good. Sonny's mom laughs as she gets up from the table. She mentions to put our dishes in the sink and that she will be driving to the store. She leaves the room leaving me and Sonny alone.

"So Chad. Go upstairs and get changed. I'll clean up, change, and then we are going into town." Sonny says matter-of-factly.

"Fine." I reply trying to seem annoyed as I get up. I love getting her riled up.

"Fine."she says seeming kind of pissed.

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good." I say leaning on the table so I am closer to her.

"Besides the smell of your breath, we are so good." She laughs. God the perfect moment of course is ruined by my breath. And CDC's breath never stinks.

After I go upstairs, think about Sonny, change, think about Sonny even more, then wait for what seems like forvever for her to get ready, she finally emerges and like always, I am speechless. She appears at the top of the stairs in a pair skinny jeans, a pea coat, her hair curled, and a scarf. She looks like the perfect "girl-next-door", the sweet girl that every guy loves. Especially me. I can't help but gawk every time I see her.

"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" She asks seeming panicked. I grab her hand from her face and put it into mine.

"You look perfect." I say looking right into her eyes. She blushes furiously and leads me out the front door.

"You ready?" she asks trying to prevent things from being awkward or to change the subject.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to learn about my past?" she says smiling.

"Of course I am." I reply. And with that I grab her hand again and close the door behind us. All I can think is that even though Sonny I am about to see Sonny's past, all I can think about is her future. Correction: Our future.

**AAAHH! So it is going to start getting really juicy soon guys so keep reading! Lots of CHANNY coming up and who knows, they might finally get together soon…. SO REVIEW! Love you all**


End file.
